


Detective Cheon

by Bokukkokhmer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bisexual Male Character, Blessings, Boredom, Crime Fighting, Detective, F/F, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Improvised Sex Toys, Korean-American Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Missing Persons, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sherlock - Freeform, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokukkokhmer/pseuds/Bokukkokhmer
Summary: Cheon Sung-Nam is a bored teenager.Cheon Sung-Nam is a Blessed child with a ability called Sherlock.Cheon Sung-Nam becomes a detective to pass time, and she has a high success rate.Although she solves crimes and mysteries, there is still one mystery that is yet to be solved: "What happened to my mom and dad?"





	1. Detective Cheon - Teen With The Cursed Brain

December 31st 2009. Another year and another birthday. Cheon Sung-Nam was now thirteen, and she had gone out to get some Chinese food as a treat for herself. She returned home in high spirits, but stopped when she saw people in her house. People she didn't know. Three silent judges with masks of joy.

"Hey, you're home." her Uncle James remarks, he goes up to her and carefully takes her bag of takeout out of her hand.

"Soup...for...Uncle..." she says in a strained voice.

"Oh you did? Thank you Sung-Nam." She couldn't take her eyes off the people. Sung-Nam couldn't stop thinking about how they'll force her to eat with them, and all the noisy conversation they'll have.

And.

And.

And her vision was getting blurry and watery. "Hey, _Johda look at me. Look at Uncle_." Uncle James redirects her vision towards him, once her eyes meets his kind ones " _Let's get you to your room so you can eat_." he suggests. He helps her take off her shoes before leading her to her room. Once inside, Uncle James looks at his niece with pity "Text me if you need anything." he says quietly before closing the door to give her some privacy.

"Hey is she okay?" one of his friends asks.

"Yeah, it's just that my niece gets overwhelmed when there more than one person eating with her." James assures his friends and guests. They all give common gestures of pity and understanding.

He suddenly gets a text from her. _Can you make me a Hennessy and Coke? Please_. James sneakily gets up as his friends watched the movie. He made his way to the kitchen, and got his half-empty bottle of Hennessy, and a can of Coca-Cola. He quietly opens the bottle and can, before eyeballing the amount of each drink into a beer stein. James discreetly delivers the drink to Sung-Nam.

"That's all your getting for today. Understand?" Sung-Nam nods before Uncle James closes the door again. She picks up the stein and begins to drink. Once she had a swig, she goes back to eating. Large portions of fiery Mongolian beef, mild chow mein, and sweet, tangy orange chicken were piled haphazardly on her plastic plate. Along with a side of crunchy crab rangoon, flaky green onion pancakes, and juicy fried dumplings. She had gotten these the sides, and soup for free, as reminded the grandmother owner of her own granddaughter. Thus free extra food for free.

Once Sung-Nam finishes her mains she was too full to eat her sides, so she stores it in her mini-fridge. She empties her stein, and quickly scurries to place it in the kitchen sink before retreating back to her room. Sung-Nam sits up as she reads a little Nabokov.

"You disgusting bastard." she comments to herself as she continues to read the perverse literature that was Lolita. Sung-Nam found a good stopping place as she yawned.

She checked the time and saw it was two hours before midnight. Sung-Nam hears a knock at the door. Uncle James comes in. "Hey, you wanna join us for the countdown?" Sung-Nam quickly shakes her head, he sighs even though he was expecting that, he goes and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "Good night then, and happy birthday." he says before leaving.

Sung-Nam laid in bed. Eye closed waiting for the sleep to set in.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Until she was awoken. It was daylight. Uncle James was poking her with a meter stick while holding a wooden spoon with his other. Sung-Nam swats it away, and gets up. "Happy New Year." she croaks as she does a sleepy bow.

"I'm making hangover soup of you want any." he says before leaving. Sung-Nam gets up to join him, and sees all his friends passed out on the floor.

"How much did they have?" Uncle James responds by holding up a stack of their large pho bowls. "Et Tu?" he takes two average size bowls out for himself and Sung-Nam. The two sat down to eat when a knock came at the door. Uncle James goes to answer the door, but Sung-Nam intervenes and got there first.

She was a middle-aged lady of Anglo-Saxon heritage. Chestnut hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. She appeared rather calm, with a large yellow envelope in her hand. "Good Morning Detective Cheon." was all the lady said before handing the envelope to Sung-Nam.

"How gory is it?" Sung-Nam asked, her hand hovering over the envelope's opening.

"Like a nine." she opens it and finds crime scene photos.

"Police want my help now?" Sung-Nam asked, she examines it, a petite woman, hung upside down, with her throat slit.

"Lieutenant was stubborn but I convinced him."

"Well looks like that serial killer, for starters."

"Thanks." the lady sounded annoyed.

Sung-Nam's head began to pound as she examines them further. Her head began to swarm with ideas, and various analysis for what pieces of evidence might represent. "Good Morning Detective Hayward." Uncle James said behind Sung-Nam.

"Annabella's fine."

"Well then, Annabella, have you eaten yet? I have some soup if you like." Annabella politely refuses.

"I'll record my analysis for each piece and hand it over as soon as possible." Sung-Nam speaks up. Annabella says goodbye and goes back to work. Sung-Nam closes the door, and grips her head. "Sorry Uncle, I can't eat anymore my head hurts." Uncle James rubs her back.

"It's okay. I'll save it for later, when you get hungry." Sung-Nam goes to the cabinet, and dry swallows some painkillers before going back to her room. James watches with a sigh, and some sadness as this all unfolds. As he puts plastic wrap over her leftovers he mumbles to himself.

"Detective Cheon. Teen detective with a cursed brain."


	2. Lieutenant Cheon and Detective Cheon

Sung-Nam's three hundred page analysis of all the crime scene photos landed atop of Hayward's desk with a audible thud, causing the woman to jump. "Done in under two hours." Sung-Nam says as Hayward flips through the pages with shock.

"Why the hell is it so thick?"

"I went off on some tangents to explain the history of some objects in the photo, and give some definitions of words you may not know." Sung-Nam explains as she raids Hayward's desk for snacks and painkillers. She found fruit snacks and granola bars before pocketing them and scuffling off. "Call me if you need anything."

"Wait I-"

"Thanks for the jelly." Sung-Nam calls out as she hops into the elevator and hits the button for her destination.

Sung-Nam enters her home, and walks into her room. She locks the door and quietly, yet happily eats her loot. She throws her wrappers away when she hears a knock at the front door. Sung-Nam groans but gets up to the open door.

" _Hello Lieutenant_." Sung-Nam says with a deep bow when she sees it's Lieutenant Cheon. The two were of the same clan so Sung-Nam treated the man like family.

"There's another body do you want to pitch in." Lieutenant Cheon offers.

"Let me ask Uncle." Sung-Nam turns a full-circle "He said yes."

Lieutenant chuckles and leads Sung-Nam to his car. He gets the door for her and she sits in the passenger seat. Once buckled he drives her to the crime scene.

"Lieutenant, you didn't tell me you'd bring your wife to the scene." Sung-Nam let out a loud fake retch at this statement, scaring the officer. Lieutenant Cheon chuckles and pats her on the back.

"This is Detective Cheon, she's a distant-" he looks at Sung-Nam for a suggestion on what to say next.

"We're from the same clan." Sung-Nam explains. "What's the gore factor?" she asked next.

The officer looks confused. Clearly he's new at this. Detective Hayworth comes forth "It's a fourteen." she informs the teen. Sung-Nam shivers at the information, but goes on.

Throat slit and disembowelment. Perfect. Sung-Nam felt the Lieutenant's supportive hand on her back. She began to twitch, a cue for Lieutenant to pick her up and carry her back to the car, where she begins to convulse.

"Breathe. Breathe Sung-Nam." Lieutenant guides Sung-Nam back to a regular state. He carefully presses his hand against his chest, causing the response he was looking for, she pushes his hand back by taking a deep breath. " _Good job. That's a good girl._ " he says as he leans his head close to check her breathing. It was regulating.

" _Are you okay?_ " he asked like a worried father.

" _I'm okay_." Sung-Nam assures her distant relative, brushing her hair back. She stands up slowly. Once she was capable of standing on her own, she looks at the head of forensics and silently gestures for her to come towards Sung-Nam. "I want copies of photos sent to my house." she tells forensics "I live on thirty-seven thirty-seven Broadwater street. Thanks." Sung-Nam dismisses her with a pat on the shoulder.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes Ha-Ru, I'm fine." she reassures the Lieutenant. "But I'm a little hungry."

"My house is close by." Lieutenant points out "If you want you can eat there."

"Oh no I don't want to-"

"Yeong-Suk is making Budae-Jjigae."

"-kidnap me now." Lieutenant laughs as Sung-Nam scrambles back into the passenger seat. He goes back to the driver seat, and begins to drive back to his house, with Sung-Nam chanting " _Nice, nice, nice..._ "


	3. Mother

Detective Lee Yeong-Suk. A force to be reckoned with. Anyone who met her in the state she was currently in would think she was an easy target, and they would be wrong. Although she was six months pregnant with triplets, she could still throw a man further than an American football player could fathom. That being said, she was a sweet creature, who would only go that far if her safety, or the safety of people she loved, was threatened.

" _Goodness honey, you didn't have to get me a puppy._ " Yeong-Suk says sweetly, she waddles from the kitchen, giving her husband a quick peck before roughly throwing him aside so she can get a good look at Sung-Nam. She cups Sung-Nam's face, before squishing and rubbing her cheeks in a circular motion, while baby-talking.

" _Noona. Stop. That hurts._ " Sung-Nam managed to say, which only caused Yeong-Suk to apply more force.

" _Goodness your dialect is so cute._ " she roughly rubs the teen's face a few more times before releasing her grip. " _Are you hungry?_ " Sung-Nam nods " _Good. I made Budae-Jjigae._ " Yeong-Suk grabs Sung-Nam by the wrist and leads the teen to the dinner table.

" _Oh honey, what are you doing on the floor?_ " Lieutenant just sighs, as this was a common thing that his wife did when Sung-Nam came over. He gets up and sits next to Sung-Nam as Yeong-Suk sets the large cauldron of spicy, high-sodium goodness.

Once Sung-Nam said her gratitude for the meal, she began to eat. " _Sung-Nam, do you want some noodles?_ " Yeong-Suk asks as she holds up a package of instant ramen, Sung-Nam's mouth was full so she nods. "Cheese?" Sung-Nam nods again, and watches as Yeong-Suk makes room for the ramen, and tosses two slices of mozzarella cheese on top, before spooning the hot soup on top.

" _Noona. Your soup. Is really good._ " Yeong-Suk's face lights up, feeling proud that she got deipnophobic Sung-Nam to speak during a meal.

"I got Sung-Nam to talk!" she exclaims with so much excitement that her voice cracks. Sung-Nam face began to match the soup in color, and she continued to eat in silence.

" _Honey, you jinxed it_." Lieutenant jokes as Yeong-Suk sits down to eat herself. Although the soup was usually made with processed meats, Yeong-Suk made it so that she could eat it too. She helped herself to a sizable amount of ground beef, and tofu. Yeong-Suk watches Sung-Nam eat in-between bites.

Sung-Nam felt like she was in a typical nuclear family. She understood every household and family was different, but what Sung-Nam wanted most in life was a mother and father. Similar to this imitation she was in, Yeong-Suk temporarily filled the role of mother, and the Lieutenant did the same for father. It was close, but not the same.

Sung-Nam wanted her parents back.

She wanted Choi Yumi and Cheon Nam-gi to return from wherever they had left.

She wanted her mother to come back to tuck her into bed.

She wanted her father to come back to make her rice rolls for school lunch.

She just wants her family back.

Sung-Nam felt tears trespassing in her eyes when she hears her uncle's voice calling for her. Yeong-Suk and Ha-Ru became distracted with greeting Uncle James, allowing Sung-Nam to wipe away her tears quickly.

"Sung-Nam, you're eating at a table." James says in awe "Your therapist will be happy to hear this." he adds jokingly. She averts eye contact as she tries to finish what was in her bowl.

Unfortunately, in her attempt to quickly finish up she chokes. Sung-Nam grabbed the trash can, she managed to dislodge the chewed up ball of noodles and spat into the trash can.

Once James was sure Sung-Nam was okay, he took his niece home, and he made sure to thank Ha-Ru and Yeong-Suk for watching her. He got to lesson planning when they got home.

James looked up and saw Sung-Nam looking at her parents' wedding photo. Her mother looked beautiful in traditional wedding colors, and her father was the same.

Sung-Nam wiped tears, before beginning sob uncontrollably. James came to her side and hugged her. " _Mommy. Mommy._ " she said between sobs. He just held her, rubbing her back, and telling her that it was all okay.

But it wasn't okay.


End file.
